prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fievel Helps Cholena Escape/Tanya and Tony
After the banquet that evening, Fievel went into his chambers with a nervous look and sighed nervously, not knowing what to say to Cholena to make amends for humiliating her. He looked over at his bed and saw a feminine shadow behind the curtains. He came over slowly came over to the bed and sighed as he cleared his throat, "Well... right." He pulled back the curtain and gasped when he saw the feminine figure was really Cat R. Waul, all tied and gagged. He muffled through the gag, and Fievel looked over to see his dogs, Tramp, Pongo, and Danny all bound up and gagged together on a pillar and whimpering through the bindings around their mouths. Fievel glared and was about to think of who could do this to them, but his thoughts were cut off when he saw a bunch of bed sheets tied together to the pillar of his balcony. He ran over and looked down to see Cholena heading through the halls while pulling Blueblood with her. The pony whinnied quietly and Cholena whispered, "Shhh. Come on." They snuck around the halls to get to the exit without getting spotted, and Fievel climbed down the sheets and got to the ground. He looked over and saw two guards, Victor and Palis on patrol and heading Cholena's way. With swift thinking, Fievel called out to the two, "Guards!" Cholena and Blueblood stopped in shock and looked over at him, and Victor and Palis looked over and they both replied as they saluted for the mouse prince, "Prince Fievel!" Fievel came over to them and tried to think of what orders to give them as the guards waited for his demand and Cholena looked at him and backed away slowly. Fievel thought for a moment and said as he pointed to his chambers, "Uh... There's a-a cat tied up in my room." Cholena looked at him with surprise at how he was distracting them for her, even after he was rude to her at the banquet. The guards looked at Fievel with raised brows and he ordered, "Well, look into it!" "Right away, sire." The guards nodded and headed off to Fievel's chambers. Fievel sighed in relief and looked back to see Cholena already gone. He ran outside and saw her taking Blueblood down to the Hebrew village. Without being spotted, he followed her into the village until he found her at a well with a familiar adult female mouse with the same brown fur, tan muzzle, upper face and underbelly, curvy ears, small whiskers, dark red heart-shaped nose, blue eyes, pink ear innards, and little hands and feet, but she now had long eyelashes, her fur-hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she gained a mole on her left cheek. Plus, she was now wearing a golden yellow short-sleeved, loose dress and an orange sarong. With her was a familiar adult male mouse with the same brown fur, a tan muzzle, upper face and underbelly, curvy ears, black hair, pink ear innards, hazel eyes, dark red heart-shaped nose, thin black eyebrows, small black whiskers, and little hands and feet, but he lost his bucktooth. Plus, he was now wearing a loose light blue vest and a pair of dark red pants. He hid behind a wall and heard Cholena say to them, "Please, I need water. I have a long journey ahead of me." Tony pulled a bucket from the well and Tanya said to Cholena as she poured water from the bucket into her container, "May God protect you." "Thank you." Cholena said to her, as she mounted Blueblood. She hit the stallion's side with her heels and the pair ran their way out in the desert. "Hut, hut!" Tony and Tanya watched her leave, and Fievel came out of his hiding spot and watched her run away into the desert. Fievel watched the young Midianite ride off, but he backed in alarm at the sound of something breaking on the ground. He looked down and saw Tanya picking up her clay vase that broke on the ground. She stammered, "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-" She got up and saw the prince's face. She and Tony chuckled nervously and Tanya dropped the pieces of her vase and stammered, "Oh, please forgive me. I-I didn't expect to see...you..." She got a closer look at Fievel and said with a hopeful smile, "Here, of all places, a-a-at our door. At last!" Fievel chuckled and asked with a confused look, "At last?" Tanya went over to Tony and exclaimed as she shook his shoulders and gave him a big squeeze, "Didn't I tell you, Tony? Didn't I tell you? I knew he would return to us when he was ready!" Tony muttered to her nervously, "Tanya, do you want us flogged?" Tanya ignored him and said to Fievel, "I knew you cared about our freedom!" "Tanya!" Tony called to her quietly. Fievel couldn't believe what she was saying and asked with a chuckle, "Freedom? Why would I care about that?" Tanya answered, "Because you're... well, you're our brother." "What?" Fievel asked in disbelief. Tanya was about to tell him, but she stopped and realized he didn't know what or who he really was. She heaved a huge sigh and asked, "They never told you?" "Who never told me what?" Fievel asked. Tanya realized that Fievel was never told by Warren and Gussie about how he was found and adopted by them after the murder of the Hebrew children when he was still a baby and he didn't know his mother Mama saved him from being killed. "But you're here! You must know!" Tanya exclaimed as she tried to grab Fievel's wrist. He brought his hand away and shot at Tanya, "Be careful, slave!" Tony came over to them and said as he grabbed Tanya's shoulders and tried to hold her back, "Oh, my good prince! Um, she's- she's exhausted from the day's work. Uh, no that it was too much, we-we quite enjoyed it. But-but she's confused." Tanya tried to get out of his grasp, but Fievel grabbed her arm and added as he glared at her, "And knows not to whom she speaks!" Tanya growled as she brought herself away from her brother, "I know to whom I speak, Tony!" She turned to Fievel and exclaimed, "I know who you are, and you are not a mouse prince of Egypt!" Fievel felt insulted and glared, "What did you say?!" Tony came in front of Tanya and stammered fearfully as he backed away from Fievel and made Tanya back away, "Your Highness, pay her no heed." He said to Tanya as he tried to push her to her home, "C-come, Tanya. May I discuss something with you?" Tanya tried to get out of his grasp and hissed, "No, Tony! No!" She looked over at Tanya and cried to him as Tony held her back, "Please, Fievel! You must believe!" Tony glared at her, "That's enough." "You were born of my mother, Mama!" Tanya cried to him, refusing to listen to him. "Stop it!" Tanya said, trying to pull her back. Tanya didn't listen to him and ran over to Fievel and exclaimed, "You are our brother!" Fievel couldn't take anymore and growled, "Now you go too far! You shall be punished!" Tanya ran between them, got down on his knees in front of Fievel and fearfully said, "No! Please, uh, Your Highness. She's ill. She's very ill. We beg your forgiveness." He got up on his feet and said to Tanya as he took her and tried to bring her away, "Please, Tanya. Let's go." "No, Tony." Tanya said as she was being pulled by Tony. She called out to Fievel, "Our mother set you adrift in a basket to save your life!" Fievel asked her with anger and disbelief, "Save my life? From who?" She cried out to him, "Ask the man that you call 'Father'!" Fievel felt very offended, knowing that she was referring to Warren, and glared at her, "How dare you?" "God saved you to be our deliverer." Tanya replied. Fievel stormed over to her and glared "Enough of this!" Tony leaned against the door to their home in disbelief and Tanya said to Fievel, "And you are, Fievel. You are the deliverer." Fievel lost his temper and yelled as he grabbed her wrist, "I SAID ENOUGH!" He threw her down and she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. Fievel growled at her, "You will regret this night!" He stormed away from Tanya and she began to cry, sad that her brother refused to listen to her. She got on her knees and sang Mama's lullaby as tears rolled down her cheeks and the wind blew through her brown fur-hair. Tanya: Hush now, my baby Be still, love Don't cry Sleep as you're rocked by the stream Fievel started making his way to the palace, but he stopped when he heard the lullaby and wondered where he heard that lullaby before. He turned to face Tanya and realized it was the lullaby he remembered when he was an infant. She finished the song as she shed a tear from her eye. Tanya: Sleep and remember My last lullaby So I'll be with you when you dream Fievel looked at Tanya and realized she really was his sister, and he really was a Hebrew like her! Tanya looked up at him with a sad smile. Fievel was shock at the truth and ran into Dylan, and the Irish mouse cowered in fear. The Hebrew mouse looked at Fievel and muttered at seeing him. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Songs